


小概率事件

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 医生有宽阔的肩膀和平坦的腹部，两条手臂强壮有力，但这不是重点；重点是横跨他心口的那行干净利落的印刷体：麦考伊医生。他的手腕上环绕着一句潦草的、从前不曾存在过的刺青：派克舰长。
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 4





	小概率事件

在劣质波本和过量课程之间，不知怎的，他们成了朋友。他：莱纳德·麦考伊，失败的丈夫，酗酒过度丢了工作的医生；他：吉姆·柯克，失败的儿子，在一张张沙发上辗转。也许是失败让他们互相理解，在对方需要的时候仅仅递上一瓶烈酒（和肩膀）。

和麦考伊相处实在太过轻易，以至于吉姆绝望地相信，没有灵魂伴侣确实是他自己一个人的错。也许是因为他生来不会处理亲密关系，又或者他没有一个灵魂。

“也可能是你的灵魂伴侣还没出生，”麦考伊静静地说。

“我已经二十二了，”吉姆口齿不清地说。他喝了多少？见鬼，这些事情就这样从他嘴里滚落出来。“我还要等多久？”

麦考伊嗤笑了一声，脱掉了衣服。

即使醉得没法勃起，吉姆还是充分舞动眉毛来表示自己的赞赏。医生有宽阔的肩膀和平坦的腹部，两条手臂强壮有力，但这不是重点；重点是横跨他心口的那行干净利落的印刷体：麦考伊医生。

“操，”吉姆说。“这真……你。”

麦考伊挑起一根眉毛。

“在心脏上，”吉姆说，“把你的灵魂伴侣戴在心脏上。”

麦考伊翻了个惊天动地的白眼。“你个白痴！每天有起码一百个人这么叫我。你只是没等到，我是找不到。”

吉姆咽了口唾沫。现在他唯一能想到的事情是，他说的第一句话不是这个。

麦考伊没费心穿上衣服，那行干净整洁的字迹在灯光下闪闪发亮。“操他的灵魂伴侣，”他恶声恶气地说，“都是胡扯。”

在那一刻吉姆确信自己爱上了一点点老骨头。

* * *

吉姆的眼睛里有一种空洞。当他投入到为登舰做准备中时，那种空洞被暂时地弥补了。但当他回过神来的时候，那种空洞不可避免地会再次浮现。当他站在人群中却像站在人群边缘，当他无意识地看着人们的手、胸口和背，派克知道了那种空洞的原因。

与其说是洞察，不如说是经验。

灵魂伴侣是一个过于私人的问题，而派克和吉姆之间的关系完全局限在专业上。他很高兴看到吉姆有一个朋友，一个眼睛里有同样空洞的人。但是，从另一种角度上来说，如果人们需要灵魂伴侣来补全自己，那是否说明没有印记的人天然完整？

至少在他人生的前二十二年，派克是这么坚信的。在他那一届的毕业礼上，他作为优秀毕业生代表接受赠戒的时候，他仰头望向听众席中的红海，感到一种异样的刺痒。

“祝贺你，孩子，”马库斯舰长第二次说道，语气犹豫。派克低下头，看见他的手腕上环绕着一句潦草的、从前不曾存在过的刺青：派克舰长。

派克舰长。

二十七岁那年他成为星舰历史上最年轻的舰长。自那时起，他习惯佩戴手表。

也许这就是命运：得到什么就必须失去什么。注视着吉姆（和他身侧难以忽视的医生）的时候，派克暗自想道，你们的命运中写定了更伟大的成就。

那空洞注定被填满，也许不是以你们、我们期待的方式。但是，人总是善于接受现实。

* * *

关于老骨头的一件小事：他并没有那么喜欢规则。

“欢迎，”吉姆率先钻进拘留室中。麦考伊翻了个白眼，随着他踏了进来。“真讽刺，”他嘟囔道，“给你交保释金的人也进来了，现在谁来保释我们？”

“在凌晨一点？”吉姆补充道。

麦考伊没有作声。吉姆转过眼睛，看见他已经高效地靠着墙窝了起来。

“老骨头，”他伸腿踢了踢麦考伊。“老骨头，你不能留我一个人醒着。”

“我明天有值班，”麦考伊没睁开眼睛。“我需要休息。”

“那也许你就不该划他的车。”

“那也许你就不该泡他的妞。”

“我以前也被揍过，你那时可没有这么激动。”

“以前都是你应得的。”

“这次有什么不一样？”

麦考伊烦不胜烦地睁开一只眼睛。“他嘴太脏了，”麦考伊说。

他指的是那个人认出吉姆的身份，开始羞辱他的父亲。麦考伊很快闭上眼睛，装作从来没有说过这句话的样子，吉姆低头凝视着他，无法克制地感到胸口升起的一阵喜爱，以及随之而来的惶恐。

他不是老骨头的灵魂伴侣，他不能毁了老骨头的这一次未兑现的机会。

吉姆深吸一口气，开始盘点自己的联系人清单。

* * *

这就是那种时候：你和某个人的关系从专业、克制转向更为私人的时候。没有什么比半夜被叫起来给那人交保释金更能促进这一转变的发生了，麦考伊医生的经验已经充分证明了这一点。

倒不是说派克很渴望这种转变的发生。

在前往拘留室的路上派克漫不经心地猜测着医生是为什么不能来这里。到目前为止，他已经处理过三次吉姆的拘留报告了。有一次他被判了社会服务，派克很坦白地同吉姆聊了一次，确保他知道这是最后一次机会。

显然吉姆没有学到教训。

站到拘留室前，派克率先对上了吉姆笑嘻嘻的声色。他正准备说点什么，视线却滑过了蜷缩在一旁的黑发男人。派克知道自己一定露出了极其滑稽的神情，因为吉姆开始窃笑起来。

男人睁开了眼睛。“我对天发誓，吉姆，如果你不安静一点……派克舰长。”

他的脸上有没擦干净的血痕，嘴唇破了一道口子。总是用发胶固定好的长刘海塌下来，露出两只尖尖的耳朵。那双眼睛，恼怒而疲惫，在雪白的灯光下熠熠生辉，灼透了派克的思维。

“麦考伊医生，”他仓促地说。

可能是他吗？

* * *

这大概是一种必然，吉姆决定。他的朋友和他的导师当然会认识彼此啦。但他们会成为朋友是吉姆始料未及的事情。

“我是说，你们能聊什么？”吉姆酸溜溜地问道，“你和我都只聊些私人包袱。天啊，难道你和他哭着互相梳辫子？”

麦考伊转过头来，瞪了他一眼。“不是朋友，”他嘶嘶地说，仿佛朋友这个词玷污了他伟大隐居者的尊严，“只是聊聊。”

“聊聊，”吉姆举起双手振臂一挥，“聊什么？” “事情，”麦考伊说。 “事情，”吉姆重复道。一种说不出的焦虑迫使他继续深挖下去。“什么事情？” 麦考伊搡了他一把。“我不是你的宠物，”他怒气冲冲地说，“我可以有隐私这种东西。” 吉姆有一点点受伤。但只有一点点。 他当然知道麦考伊不是他一个人的，但在这之前真的很像。在这之前没有人——除了课程和值班——分享他的麦考伊。 现在多了一个派克。以后还会有更多人。 他不知道正常人怎么接受这种事，但他不能。也许正是因为他不能，所以他没有灵魂伴侣。 “好吧，”他喃喃地说。“那我也可以有。” 麦考伊翻了个白眼。“如果你主动暴露出来，那就不算。” 

* * *

麦考伊医生并不擅长下棋。他有时思考很久，有时又太过冲动。如果快要输了，他会愤怒地低声咒骂，榛绿色眼睛中像有火焰跳跃。顶多一局棋，这是麦考伊医生的极限。在那之后，他们各自打开PADD。

派克并不知道他为什么一次又一次地安排和医生的见面。他多少有点习惯和别人共处一室，但只有另一个人的呼吸又是一种新奇的感觉。那呼吸平稳、安抚，令人镇定。有时麦考伊会突然地读出声来，大串医学术语流过耳边，而派克并不介意。

麦考伊医生抬起头来，与他对视。

表带下的皮肤开始刺痒。

“你在做什么？”

“细胞重生，”医生说。“你知道人所有的细胞都由同一种细胞分化出来的？理论上来说，我们可以刺激任一细胞，使其恢复分化能力。但这很难做到。不过，密西西比大学的团队似乎有所进展。”他停下来，有些不情愿似的：“你呢？”

派克低头看了一眼。“克林贡边界的最新报告，”他说。“最近克林贡人似乎收敛了很多，联邦内部开始出现不同意见。有些人认为这是进攻的大好时机，也有人认为维持和平就已足够。”

麦考伊缓慢地眨眨眼睛。“你是哪一类？”

“和平，”派克放下PADD。“我认为收敛并不是克林贡内乱的标志，恰恰相反，对于好战的克林贡人来说，这意味着他们内部开始有了一个统一的声音。这无疑是联邦的压力造成的结果；如果我们贸然发动战争，也许会促进这声音转向敌对。”

“而那会很难对付？”

派克点点头。“你会觉得这样很冷酷吗？”

“不，”麦考伊毫不迟疑地说。他没有再做解释，低下头去继续阅读。

派克注视着他的发旋。刺痒从手腕流向全身。

* * *

“你在和他上床吗？”吉姆问道。

麦考伊慢慢涨红了脸，“吉姆，”他竖起手指，“出去。”

“可以，”吉姆撑着浴室的门。“但你先要回答我。”

在麦考伊胸口上的那行字迹仍然在，除此之外，没有任何其他人的痕迹。医生恼火地磨着牙。“不，满意了？”

“为什么不？”吉姆问道，“他拿着正确的钥匙。”

“成千上万的人拿着正确的钥匙，不代表我得一个个试。”麦考伊叹了口气。“听着，吉姆，我永远会是你的朋友。”

你不能保证这个，吉姆想道。世界上只有一个人能同你互相承诺永远，而那个人的字迹写在你心上。

“我知道，”吉姆说，“但你真的需要释放一下，你知道吧？”

“出去，”麦考伊说，“或者我会让你知道一下我的释放手段。”

“这是威胁还是诱惑？”吉姆不大确定地问道。

麦考伊跨出浴缸，在吉姆期待的目光下拉开药橱门，拿出医疗箱。

在无针注射器亲吻浴室潮湿的空气之前吉姆明智地逃出麦考伊的宿舍。

* * *

在麦考伊医生之前，派克也有过约会，也爱过什么人。和麦考伊医生的相处与那些经历完全不同。他们的世界几乎全无交集，但接受另一个世界在自己身边是如此……容易。

容易。当他和麦考伊隔着一臂远的距离穿过晨间薄雾的时候。容易。当他坐在沙发上而麦考伊盘腿坐在不远处的地面上时。容易。当他疲倦而焦躁，不自觉地注视着麦考伊，而后者回过头来，漫不经心地与他对视，并不做质询的时候。

在麦考伊之前，派克从未感受过可以仅仅因为一个人的存在而放松。如果这都不是灵魂伴侣，那灵魂伴侣会是什么？

但仍然，他无法确定。

有成千上万的人对他说的第一句话是“派克舰长”。虽然其中很大一部分还会接上“我是……”或“向您报道”，但剩下的也是很大、很大的一个数字。

关于他的灵魂伴侣，派克能够确定的是他还活着。他比他小二十二岁。

二十二岁。

他注视着麦考伊。

想象他带着刺青出身。

想象他逃避做个医生。

想象他主动做个医生。

想象他怀疑灵魂伴侣这整件事。

想象他。

* * *

“你有没有见过派克的标记？”吉姆问道。

麦考伊摇摇头。

“一次也没有？”

“我没在和他上床，”麦考伊疲惫地说。“别再拷问我了，吉姆。”

吉姆沉默了片刻。“我是说，你们……明显有些什么。”

“我们什么也没有，”麦考伊说。

“你让他靠近你，”吉姆指出。“你主动靠近他。”

麦考伊沉默地把玩着酒杯。就在吉姆以为这段对话无疾而终的时候，麦考伊说：“我必须确定是那个人才行。”

吉姆安静地等待着。麦考伊放下酒杯。“有时我希望自己的标记更特殊一点，但是……有的时候，我希望这整件事都不存在，”麦考伊的眼睛充满痛苦，眉毛向下垂坠。“希望……你看，希望就是最可怕的事情。”

于是吉姆明白了，那道伤口始终没有愈合过。世界，或者命运，或者随便什么，向麦考伊保证了一道解药，但却残忍地把解药扔进成千上万的赝品之中，要他去找。

而麦考伊就是做不到再试一次。

* * *

不止一次，派克注意到麦考伊会心不在焉地将手放在心口，拇指轻轻拂动。后来派克意识到，那里就是他的标记所在。

从那时起，他对麦考伊的标记充满了好奇。它是怎样在医生更苍白一些的皮肤上延展的？他想象自己整洁清晰的字迹写下“麦考伊医生”。

为什么他那时不能说点别的呢？

他并不怀疑标记本身。因为除此之外，还有什么能解释麦考伊的赴约？

但这并不说明什么。

就算那标记如此——如果那标记如此，那么他对于麦考伊来说也是成千上万分之一的概率。

即使知道彼此的标记也不能说明什么。那么，还不如不要知道好了。

至少现在已经足够好。 

* * *

起初他以为只是激动。压力下的兴奋之类的东西。在企业号的走廊里奔跑，人工配制的空气从气管涌入，古怪地像一个热吻。

那感觉随着他停留在舰船上的每一分每一秒不断生长，直到他坐在舰长椅上达到顶峰。瓦肯的毁灭，地球迫在眉睫的灾难，派克的下落。所有这些事情加在一起都不足以阻止他大笑起来。

他感觉回到了家，一个他从来不曾拥有、也不曾奢望的家。一个属于他自己的家。不是一个能拯救他或填补他缺陷的人，不，他感到完整，但不是以意识到过去自己的残缺的形式。而是……而是像多了一个维度。多了一具身体。更多。更好。更饱满。

像是和对的人坠入爱河。

这可能吗？

归根结底：什么是灵魂伴侣？

* * *

归根结底：什么是灵魂伴侣？

这标记是否真的意味着什么？

仅仅因为一个模糊的猜测就可以把一个人的人生强加在另一个人身上吗？

麦考伊医生从睡梦中惊醒，缓缓睁开眼睛，仍趴在生物床边不愿动弹。和很多年前——啊，还不到三年吧？但仿佛已经过去了一辈子那么久。和他第一次见到麦考伊医生时一样，那双眼睛在疲惫的医生身上，像是废墟中怒放的花束一样，明亮得令人无法思考。

“你醒了？”麦考伊低声说。

“嗯，”他应道。

麦考伊打了个哈欠。“再睡会儿，”他闭着眼睛说。“很快就回家了。”

家？

也许他永远不可能回到这个家里来了。

* * *

“你知道——那种感觉吗？”吉姆说。

麦考伊像被惊醒一样跳了一下。“什么？”

自打回到地球以后，麦考伊总是心不在焉，像在梦游一样。强制假期结束以后，他回到医院继续工作，但仍然保持着这种心不在焉。

你在想他吗？吉姆吞下这个问题。“遇到灵魂伴侣的感觉。”

麦考伊古怪地看了他一眼。“你问错人了，吉姆。”

“不，我是在问你。”吉姆坚持道。“有没有可能……那是一种幻觉？”

麦考伊看起来很想发作一场，但最后他忍住了。吉姆想知道是什么让他改变了。

“你遇到谁了？”

“企业号，”吉姆说。“感觉很对。”

麦考伊抬头看着天空。“听起来很你。”他把最后一点午餐解决，推开餐盘。“谢天谢地只是普通的恋物癖，我还以为你的反社会人格终于暴露了。”

“我？反社会？”

麦考伊轻微地翻了个白眼。“你是唯一一个兴高采烈的白痴。”他站起身来。“吉姆？”

“怎么？”

“不要在我的医疗翼里自慰，”麦考伊的脸扭曲成一个厌恶的形状，但眼睛却在笑。“我真的会给你去势。”

吉姆瞪着他。

“这和性没有关系！”他对着麦考伊的背影大叫道。餐厅里陷入了寂静，几秒钟以后，一阵庞大的窃窃私语爆开。

吉姆愤怒地拾起餐盘离开了餐厅。

* * *

医生总是带着象棋来看望他。在这么多年的对弈之后，医生的水平终于有了一点长进。又或者是派克自己变弱了，这也不是没有可能的事。

现在没有必要戴上手表了。每当他伸出手移动棋子的时候，他手腕上裸露的刺青就像一个问句。而麦考伊一次都没有回答过。

所以，就是这样了。无论他们之间存在的是什么，那东西还不足以强大到迫使麦考伊开口。

也不足以迫使派克开口。

* * *

舰长的交接仪式很像婚礼，吉姆莫名地联想道。父亲把女儿交给穷小子，叮嘱他仔细照料。

“照你这么说，”麦考伊不客气地指出，“前任舰长应该是前夫才对。”

“这是个比喻，”吉姆陶陶然地说，“重点是，现在我是她的丈夫。”

麦考伊发出不堪重负的呻吟。“你的恋物癖笑话什么时候能停下？”他用酒杯挡着眼睛，“我说不要在我的医疗翼自慰是认真的，吉姆。”

“不，不，”吉姆得意地啜饮香槟。“当然得是舰长椅啦。”

他注意到麦考伊动作一顿，但酒精麻痹了他的反应能力，让他没能在麦考伊靠近时躲开。

“你觉得派克有在那上面做过吗？”

“老骨头！”吉姆尖叫着跳起来，而麦考伊大笑着，仿佛此时此刻他真的很开心。

你快乐吗？

吉姆吞下这个问题，像其他所有重要的问题一样。他移开视线，看向他未来的舰员。

“去跳舞吗？”他问道。

“不，”麦考伊不假思索地说，但吉姆已经拖着他起身了。

* * *

门铃响时派克才换好睡袍。这件事在从前可不是什么大工程。

他打开门。“麦考伊医生？”

“派克舰长，”麦考伊笑着说。派克狐疑地看着他的笑容。“你喝醉了吗？”

“去跳舞吗？”

派克眨了眨眼睛。“不好意思？”

麦考伊显然把这当成了肯定的回复。他躬身捉住派克的手腕，熟悉但永远不可能习以为常的刺痒奔涌而出。

“我必须警告你——麦考伊医生——请你停下！”

麦考伊停了下来，但他们已经来到门外的草坪上了。“你跳过女步吗，派克舰长？”

“没有，麦考伊医生。我也不打算——”

他在轮椅旋转起来时压下了可能的惊呼声。

比起跳舞，那更像是麦考伊把他拖来拖去。夜里凝了露的草叶直让人打滑，麦考伊终于摔了一跤，带着他摔在地上。

“我希望没人看到，”派克喃喃地说。

麦考伊笑得浑身发抖。他的手臂搭在派克背上，很快那笑意传到派克身体里。“太蠢了，”他把头埋在麦考伊的颈弯里说道。他听见他的声音都带笑。

“我喝多了，”麦考伊说。

“我可没有。”

他感到那双手抬了起来。在他来得及怀念失去的温暖前，它们捧起他的脸。

“很好，”麦考伊说，“这样明天你就不能拿醉酒这个理由来搪塞我了。”

“我从没想过搪塞你，医生……”他半心半意地抗议，在麦考伊的眼睛里先是看见星河、然后看见他自己。他拨开医生的头发。

“你确定吗？”

快乐的魔法消失了。

麦考伊长长地呼了口气。“不。我猜永远不可能了。”

“外面很冷，”派克说。“起来吧。”

于是他们起来。

* * *

“你会和我一起离开吗？”吉姆问道。

麦考伊从PADD上抬起头来。“你以为我在整理谁的医疗物资？”

“很高兴你恢复常态，老骨头，”吉姆抽走他手中的PADD。“说真的：你会和我一起启航吗？”

“我会。”麦考伊说。

“派克怎么办呢？”

麦考伊张了张嘴。“这和你无关。”

“你们都是我的朋友，”吉姆说。“这当然和我有关。”

他期待着麦考伊恼火或者羞怒的反驳，但取而代之，浮现在麦考伊脸上的只有一种深深的惘然。

“我不知道，”他说。

“你不知道？”

麦考伊夺回他的PADD。“我需要工作了，舰长。”

吉姆再次抢回来。“你吻过他吗？”

“我不会和你分享我的私人感情生活，”麦考伊瞪着眼睛说，“现在你最好出去——”

“去吻他，”吉姆说，“不然你还能怎么确定？”

“然后呢？”麦考伊静静说道。

吉姆眨了眨眼睛。“然后？”

“如果是，难道我就能抛下你吗？”麦考伊握着PADD的手指泛白。

“你知道是他，”吉姆说。

麦考伊没有作声。片刻以后，吉姆慢慢地说：“我不需要你照顾。”

“不，”麦考伊低着头。“但我需要你。”

他搞砸了。

他搞砸了麦考伊的一生一次机会。以及派克的。

只因为他是他。

* * *

“我希望能尽快出五年任务，”吉姆说。

“耐心点，孩子，”派克不以为意，“你需要一段时间和她磨合。”

“我不需要，”吉姆烦躁地说。“我知道是她。一坐在舰长椅上我就知道了——”

“吉姆，我对你的恋物癖不感兴趣，”派克说。“你需要证明给星联看，就是这样。”

吉姆安静了片刻。

“怎么了？”

“为什么你不采取行动？”吉姆问道，“明知道你的灵魂伴侣在那里，却眼睁睁地看着他离开。为什么你能做到？”

派克盯着他看了一会儿。“我不认为这是你能插手的领域。”

“你们都是我的朋友，如果你们总是犯傻，我就能插手。”

派克靠向椅背，已经感到疲惫无比。“当然，对你来说一切都这么容易，不是吗？总是会有办法。但我们大多数人生活在一个平凡的世界。有些事情你无能为力。”

“在我看来你们就只是在浪费时间，”吉姆气恼地说。

派克扭头看了会儿地面刺目的光斑。“不，”他说。“你迟早会明白的。”

长久的沉默。“我不明白为什么你们是灵魂伴侣，”吉姆说。

“如果是你的话会容易多少啊，”派克讥讽地说。

“我不——”吉姆叹了口气。“我就是不明白。”

“我希望你永远不要明白，”派克说。

* * *

你会后悔吗？

又一个无法问出口的问题。

取而代之，吉姆说道：“我不后悔。”

麦考伊瞥了他一眼，不急不徐地啜饮。吉姆继续说道：“再来一次我还是会那么做。我不能眼睁睁看着我的舰员死去。”

麦考伊哼了一声。“你指望我说什么？干得好？”

“早该知道你痛恨斯波克，”吉姆夸张地叹了口气。

“不，我不恨他，”出乎意料，麦考伊的声音非常平稳。“换成是我，可能我也会那么决定。但我不是舰长。”

这一下大大出乎吉姆的意料之外。他扭过头去，端详麦考伊的脸。“你觉得我做错了。”

“我没有这么说过。”

“你就是这个意思。”

“我的意思是你不该问我，”麦考伊开始不耐烦起来。“去问派克，他才是你的导师。”

“你站派克那边，”吉姆可怜兮兮地说。麦考伊翻了个白眼，重重放下酒杯。“我要回去整理物资清单了，你继续哭。”

“他们夺走了企业号，”吉姆说。

麦考伊慢慢转过身来。

“至少还有一件好事：现在你有一次机会了，”吉姆说。“去约派克出来。”

“操你，”麦考伊吐字清晰地说问，大步离开。

* * *

在吉姆的注视下，派克手腕上的刺青逐渐消退。

* * *

麦考伊跪倒在地上，无法呼吸。他颤抖着手扯开制服领口，胸口那行与生俱来的字迹消退成一个疤痕。

* * *

“你确定吗？”

麦考伊点点头。“五年。我说不定能活下来。”

吉姆点点头。“我不会让你死的。”

麦考伊翻了个白眼。“你是不是弄反了？我不会让你死的。”

“好吧，”吉姆说，“我会让你不会让我死的。”

麦考伊摇着头，低声咒骂着什么。

“所以，为了庆祝，晚上来我那儿喝一杯吗？”吉姆说。

“今晚不行，”麦考伊说。“我还有工作。”

“好吧。如果你改变主意了，你知道去哪找我。”

麦考伊点点头，走远了。

你会后悔吗？

你快乐吗？

你在想他吗？

“我希望你永远不要明白，”派克说。

吉姆吞下这些问题；它们像石子一样碾磨他的胃。

“老骨头！”

麦考伊回过头来，疑惑地看向他，吉姆追上去，一把搂住他。

“你被强制解除职务了，这是舰长的命令；现在马上和我去一醉方休。”

“吉姆！”麦考伊恼火地叫道。吉姆拖着他往反方向走去。

他会小心不去弄明白。


End file.
